The present invention relates to self-propelled toy vehicle and track assemblies and more particularly to a spring-supported electric contact device for a self-propelled toy vehicle with a flexible track which passes through the vehicle for controlled vehicle travel therealong.
Toy vehicle and track assemblies in which a toy vehicle moves along a continuous track are well known, and several types of toy track and vehicle assemblies are currently available. These toy vehicle and track assemblies commonly use a battery DC power source installed in the toy vehicle to provide electricity to a respective motor drive so that they can be propelled to travel along a respective track. However, it is no economic to use a battery DC power source for providing electricity to the motor drive of a toy vehicle and track assembly because a battery DC power source will be used up within a short length of time when the toy vehicle is continuously propelled. Furthermore, waste battery will cause a severe environmental pollution problem. Therefore, it has become the inevitable way to get DC power from city power supply for the motor drive of a toy vehicle and track assembly through a DC adapter. By reversing the adapter or changing its phase, the vehicle is controlled to move forward or backward along the track. However, using city power supply through a DC adapter for the motor drive of a toy vehicle and track assembly is still not easy. There is still a key technical problem not satisfactorily settled. This problem is the stable electric contact between the track and the vehicle body while the vehicle is running and maneuvering on the track.